When I Was a Presidential Porn Star: A Music Video
by GravityNeko
Summary: Tohma and Ryuichi are going where they've never gone before...they're giving a little fan service in their newest music video.
1. Getting Ready for the Music Video

A/N: I seem to get alot of ideas when rping...lol...Here's another one...First a lovely interesting prologue...to the actual video...

* * *

A knock at the door.

"I'll get it.." He traipsed through the apartment and opened the door only to be tossed to the floor my his best firend, Ryuichi, lips pressed precariously close to his own.

"Drink in your passion, throw back your head...come down on me...devour me..." He sang.

"Ryuichi?" He practically choked on the eroticism of the lyrics.

"I want to be your sacrifice...I want to be your waning light..."

Usagi peeked out of her room, her eyes brightening. "Ryu-chan!" She squealed. "You have a pretty pretty voice!"

He stopped singing and said brightly, "Arigatou!"

Then continued, "Body and all, lift your orgasmic voice...let it flow over the kaleidescopic space. My eyes are filled with your beauty...grind against me and I'll see stars."

Mamoru came out of his bedroom; shirt pulled lazily on and still unbuttoned. "Oh, hello," He said calmly, eying the position him and Tohma were in with just a little bit of a frown.

"It's the new song, Mamo-chan...isn't it wonderful?" Tohma asked.

"My super sexy porn star...weaving your super sexy web...consuming me..."

Mamoru looked down at Ryuichi chuckling. "Very, very nice." He said, and started humming. It was almost like he couldn't wait to sing himself.

Ryu sat back. "Come to me...Be with me...Draw me in...to your world...my super sexy porn star..." He got off. "Well that's just a bit. Like it?"

"Yes." Mamoru nodded. "You know. I'm composing a new song as well." He pressed a hand into the side of his cheek, sitting down. "It's kind of strange, how the both of us are doing it at the same time."

"Well we're both vocalists. It's all right." Lopsided smile.

Mamoru surveyed him, before looking to Usa-ko. He laughed. "Usa-ko, you look like you just seen God himself." She beamed.

"Tohma-kun...here!" Ryu offered his hand. "Get up."

Usa-ko looked at Ryu and then to Mamo. "You know, you and Onii-chan should sing together!" She said suddenly.

"That's a great idea! What do you think, Tohma?"

Tohma, "I'll have to think about it."

Ryuichi smiled secretively. "I think that's gonna be the video!'

"Huh?"

"I'll be climbing all over you and grinding and stuff...you'll just be writhing there...while I sing. It'll be promotional...and much needed fan service...the girls will love it."

"Ryuichi..."

Mamoru looked away, hiding his jealousy with a well-needed coldness in his eyes. And a frown.

"But it's a good idea" Pout. "You don't want to be in a video with Ryu-chan." He gnawed on his bunny's ear.

"Ryu.."

"We can both be all sexy..I even know some great outfits for both of us.." He got all excited. "You'll wear the one you wore on the cover and I'll where something extra tight but a bit more revealing."

Mamoru went into the kitchen to make tea. His eyes were lowered as the jealousy overtook him. He was a very POSSESSIVE lover.

"It's not that I don't want to...I just have to consider others first."

He got up and entered the kitchen. "I'm sorry...He can get very excited about his work."

Mamoru looked at Tohma and smiled thinly. "Don't worry about it." He said calmly, raising the cup to his lips.

"But I do...your jealous. That's something I have to worry about." He took the other's hand. "Just because he grinds all over me doesn't make it into something,."

Mamoru let out a partial smile. "I can't help being jealous." He looked down at Tohma. "People have said I'm a very possessive person...always grabbing onto the things I hold so close...but I can tell you now...I want you the most." A soft song, and he leaned down and kissed Tohma's lips softly.

"Don't be afraid. Even if I were concede to doing the video it won't mean anything..Ryu's very talented and sexy...but he's just a friend...But that talent and that eroticism is soemthing I want his fans to see."

"Tohma! I got it. How about we share some tongue...It'll be really hot!" The vocalist broke in to the quiet moment.

"Ryuichi!"

Mamoru actually twitched, peered around the doorway, and said, "Now that's just going a little TOO far."

"But it'll enhance the video...don't you know anything?"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow and then sighed. "I give in." He mumbled.

"You'll let us do it."

"Yes. You can go on with your video, because as you've said, it's only for promotional purposes, correct?"

"Of course." He patted Tohma's head. "Tohma-kun's just a friend after all!" Without warning he tickled Tohma's hip and bit his collar bone.

Mamoru growled, pulling Tohma to him. "Mine."

"All right...But not while we're doing the promotional video.."

He grinned. "Tohma...MUST abstain from sex...one week before the video."

"WHAT!"

Mamoru looked like he'd just been shot in the face.

"That's not FAIR."

"No one said life had to be fair, Mamo-kun...Sexy Tohma...no sex okay?"

Usagi was gazing between them in confusion. "Onii-chan, what's se-"

"Usa-ko! FORGET EVERYTHING YOU JUST HEARD!"

"Here, Usa-ko...Play with Kuma-chan okay?"

Usagi smiled and then ran off to play with Kumagorou. Mamoru scowled at Ryuichi.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?"

He said slowly. "I can't have sex with him? Where does it say that in the rulebook?"

"It's in my rulebook...I can't have Tohma worn out...He's got to be ready for the video in a week"

Mamoru stared at him. "...Ryuichi, do you know how impossible your making this?"

"I'm sure you're a strong person, Mamo-kun..You've just got to have a strong will in place." He smiled. "Tohma...can't be exhausted because you too have been going at it 24-7."

Mamoru sighed. "If that's what you want." He said wearily. "Can we still sleep together?"

"No...It'll be too much of a temptation for the both of you I fear."

* * *

Cut! I'm so evil...I haven't composed the middle part yet...maybe tommarow or some other day..mwahahha...

TBC.

Review!


	2. Super Sexy Porn Star the Music Video

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

Copywright (C) 2006: I **do **own the song, _Super Sexy Porn Star_.

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been one lousy week and Tohma was doing more poorly than he'd thought possible. Abstinence from sex had been hard, but he had found out Ryuichi was right. Because he had not been involved in such a psychical activity for awhile his body was more up to performing in front of the large camera. He was positioned behind the keyboard decked out the most erotic attire he'd worn since the cover shot. The nylon shirt was cropped slightly above his navel while the fishnet sleeves had been made into fingerless gloves, his hands positioned seductively over the keyboard. As Tohma shifted position looking at the camera men, he felt the leather tighten against the sensitive place on his body causing him to almost yelp. The black leather duster completed the ensemble.

Ryuichi sauntered out onto the set in equally sexy clothing. He also wore leather pants, tightly worn low so much that you could see an essence of pubic hair, the leather had been cut out on purpose stylishly along his outer thighs so as to show off his strong legs. He also work a blue leather vest, a low hanging dragonhead medallion peeking out as his collar bone as he studied the other with roving eyes. Positioned over his eyes was Tohma's ultimate sexy trademark hat. "What you think Tohma. Doesn't it make me look sexy?" He asked tugging at the hat's brim.

"Ryuichi.."

He grinned with pleasure then turned towards the lone female in the group and gave her a thumbs up, "Kick it, Pika Pika Noriko! Let's get this party started!"

The light went dim and the music started to play, fingers flying over keyboards as he erotically swayed his body back and forth like the motion of a clock. Ryu raised the microphone up to his lips and the red stage lights flashed over him. Tohma played the seductive song, watching Ryuichi touch the hat several times; an erotic symbol of some sort.

He shivered as the Nittle Grasper rocked his taut body and slid his fingers along the brim back and forth as he began to sing:

**Drink in your passion, throw back your head...come down….devour me...**

Ryuichi began his exotic dance near the keyboard staring into Tohma Seguchi's eyes, hot mouth singing into the microphone.

**I want to be your sacrifice...I want to be your waning light...**

The keyboardist simply stared back and rocked his own body as he played. All focus was on them.

**Body and all, lift your orgasmic voice...let it flow over the kaleidoscopic space**

Ryu smiled sexily and Tohma did likewise, brushing his sensitive hips against the keyboard as his fingers drummed over them.

**My eyes are filled with your beauty...grind against me and I'll see stars. **

The vocalist crooned erotically and danced nearer to his captivated prey.

**Taste of me and I'll know what paradise is**

Tohma licked his lips.

**My super sexy porn star...weaving your super sexy web...consuming me...Come to me...Be with me...Draw me into your world...my super sexy porn star**

Ryuichi stood between Tohma and the black-cased instrument. He in turn pressed his body to it; practically molesting it as he danced.

**Honey flows and reciprocates...engulfs me in its warm heat..**

The keyboardist legs moved, swaying. Many thought Tohma didn't have rhythm but that would seem to be a false allegation…He had much as he wanted to.

**That tangy hot and sweet passion..the hands upon my skin...coated..**

Ryu came around the keyboard, sliding his sweat slicked hands along its side and down one of the legs.

He pressed closer still.

**They make me shiver. Aphrodisiac is another word for my longing….**

His tongue slid over the seductive words, molding them in his mouth. Flexing and pivoting and pressed himself to Tohma.

**But It's like a drug still...Heavy….I feel heavy...bring me down, dragging me through your desire**

The hatless Tohma watched him with open-interest, looking more erotic as the sexy Ryuichi 's body leaned into his.

**My super sexy porn star...weaving your super sexy web...consuming me...Come to me...Be with me...Draw me into your world...my super sexy porn star.**

"Tohma…sexy Tohma…"

The other nodded and pressed himself closer to the keys as he played.

**Shackles are the price I must pay...bond down by your lust...**

Ryuichi then dropped down and moved back up the keyboardist as if he were some sort of stripper pole, the president twisting and arching.

**Bodies arching and moving slowly...torturing me...**

Click!

Handcuffs set in place

He ground against the keyboardist Grasper and had Tohma ground in return, pressing tantalizingly back into the other.

**Then only to feel as if I'm drowning...your body overwhelms mine. **

They pressed hot bodies to each other, Ryu nibbling on the crook of the other's neck.

**I cough and sputter...thinking is this my end? **

His erection pressed into Tohma's backside and the Grasper gasped, nearly screwing up the song.

**And if it should be this way...**

He arched over the other's shoulder slightly as the vocalist wound his arm around the blond's waist carefully.

**If I were to be swayed by the false red sun in your eyes...**

They were now looking into each other's eyes.

**I will gladly drown...for your body tells me what I need know**

Tohma's shackled wrist lifted slightly above his head as Ryu sang the last bars.

**My super sexy porn star...weaving your super sexy web...consuming me...Come to me...Be with me...Draw me into your world...my super sexy porn star**

Then without warning Ryuichi stuck his tongue into Tohma's open mouthin a searing kiss.

"My super sexy porn star,Tohma.." Ryu whispered on a sigh as the video ended.

* * *

Well that's all! Yay! Review! 


End file.
